The Love of a Hiryū
by LovelyFantasies
Summary: The Hiryū Yakuza, a group existing for generations passed within the hands of the Todoroki descendents. They are a strong and powerful group, high standing and trained in combat. Todoroki Shouto was no different, in fact he was one of the strongest in his clan. When a stranger desperate for help stumbles into Shouto, how does he deal with becoming Shouto's biggest obsession?


**_This is my first Bnha fanfiction, I am excited to see where it goes._** ** _Anyway , I in no way own the characters or idea of Bnha._** ** _This is a Yakuza AU, there is no quirks, the characters, mostly Todoroki Shouto will be out of character. It's pretty much Villain!Todoroki, since he is yakuza boss..._** ** _Aside from that, the only warning I think I have for now is, Possesive Todoroki._** ** _I hope you enjoy!!!_**

Todoroki Shouto stood in front of the hunched form of his father, a scowl bore on his face. His father let out a groan of pain, causing his scowl to deepen.

"Pathetic," He spat, his eyes turned up in rage. "The leader of the Todoroki clan getting overtaken by his own son." He leaned closer, waiting to see if his father dared to move.

His father's hand twitched in its attempt to steady the shaking form. Shouto watched as his father failed to get up. He didn't have to say anything for his father had spoken before he could.

"Y-You have sh-shown y-yo-urs-self w-worthy to t-take over the c-clan." His father took in a few shuddering breaths before he was fully slumped to the ground.

A small smirk formed on Shouto's face, the words 'worthy' and 'take over' played over in his head. He bowed slightly, even though he knew his father wouldn't see, he had to pay some respect to the elder.

" _Of course_."

Shouto turned on his heel and left the room. Along his way he grabbed the attention of a passerby that worked for his family.

"Father is heavily injured, please send someone in to help him." The worker had a few seconds of shock before they nodded their head frantically and disappeared.

He set off to his office, at least it was now his. He was the leader of this clan, the boss of the Hiryū Yakuza.

\--

Midoriya Izuku had spent his day waiting beside a hospital bed. His mother the one in it. A feeling of hopelessness weighed heavily on him as he realized the extent of the situation.

The cost to keep his mother in stable condition was high, he didn't have enough to keep her up for a few days, let alone however long her coma lasted.

He'd lose his Mom, the only one still with him, all because of his inability to get a higher paying job. All because of him.

Izuku felt the tears well up in his eyes, he could feel the sting as he denied their escape. His fingers found his knees and they clenched against the fabric of his shorts.

It wasn't long till a sob was released from his throat and the tears clawed their way out. He curled up against his chair and stayed like that.

Hardly an hour later, a nurse came in and told him he had to leave. Izuku nodded and left without saying a word. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

\--

Shouto had left the mansion on his way to a meeting earlier than he had planned, but he didn't mind. As he walked past a hospital, something slammed into him from his side.

Shouto took a few steps back at the force, but otherwise remained standing. The other person did not.

Shouto looked down with an unreadable expression, on the ground beside him was a curly green haired male, that was obviously crying if the sniffles said anything.

"I'm sorry…" The male muttered before picking himself up and attempting to rush off.

Shouto wasn't sure why he did it, but his arm reached out and grabbed the male's shoulder. The man stiffened at the contact, squirming to try and make the grip leave, but it caused Shouto to tighten it.

"Are you okay?" Shouto's voice was deep, sounding more like a demand for an answer than the question he was aiming for.

The boy stayed silent for a few minutes before whispering something that was nearly carried over the sounds of the wind.

"No…"

The male stiffened again, squirming and struggling against Shouto harder. Shouto's eyes narrowed slightly, his hand tightening again. The man slumped to the ground, bringing the hand with him.

The boy started shaking, sobs being released rather loudly, drawing attention from those passing. Shouto glared at any that made a step to come close to them, making them head back on their way to wherever they were headed in the first place.

Shouto kneeled next to the male, and suddenly found the male leaning on him. The male looked drained, most likely the reason that the man allowed a stranger so close.

It wasn't long before Shouto felt the signs of the man falling asleep on him. Deciding against leaving him, Shouto picked the man up and headed to his company building.

\--

Izuku's eyes opened a bit, fluttering the next second as a small groan left him. His head pounded slightly. When Izuku's eyes opened again, they started to focus.

Izuku didn't recognize the room he was in, it was big and plain. Izuku spent a few minutes trying to quell the fear that spiked after not recognizing the room. He tried to remember what had happened, nearly slapping himself when he did.

How could he allow himself to fall asleep on a stranger?

Izuku searched the room, finding two doors. Izuku stood up heading to one door, not hearing the other door open.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." A voice of monotone spoke.

Izuku jumped, turning to the voice. It was the man he ran into, although it's the first time he has seen him so clearly.

Izuku took a few steps away from the door and the man. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"What is this place?" Izuku asked, his eyes shifting around the room.

"This is a room in my company." Shouto responded, not entirely giving a wanted answer.pany…?" Izuku trailed off. The man in front of him seemed around his age, and to own a company at that age…

"Yes. I am Todoroki Shouto, the new CEO of Todoroki Designs." A sort of pride settled in his chest for having such a title.

Izuku's eyes widened. He immediately bowed.

"I'm sorry for running into you." Izuku's eyes shut harshly, expecting a bad reaction from the man, Todoroki, he amended, in front of him.

Because of his bowed form, Izuku didn't see the smirk that raised on Shouto's face.

'He's interesting.' Shouto thought, eyes tracing the bowed male.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." The words and the chuckle that left Shouto made the male straighten out quickly, a blush rushing to his face.

It was so embarrassing to Izuku! Someone of such high standing even speaking to him. Izuku felt clammy, he didn't know how to speak to someone of such high influence.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Midoriya Izuku." Izuku realized that the man in front of him probably wouldn't care. "But you probably don't care about that, someone from a completely different world as you…" Izuku dived into mumbling, staring at the ground with a hand to his chin.

Shouto watched the man, Midoriya, in front of him carefully. The male screamed adorable. Dark emerald green curls falling into an innocent face. Large eyes that had a green a few shades lighter than his hair but seemed to have an ethereal glow to it. Freckles that were placed under his eyes, forming a diamond shape. And that blush that ignited the male's face into a nice shade of pink.

Shouto took a few steps forward, once his last step was made, Izuku had looked up, stopping in the middle of his rant. Shouto watched as Izuku's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

"Since you ran into me, you could explain why it happened, Midoriya." Something in Shouto's tone made a somewhat unpleasant shiver run up Izuku's spine, especially with the way he said his name.

"My….Mom is in the hospital, I couldn't take seeing her like that, and I guess I ran…" Izuku trailed. He was telling the truth, partly, but it seems Shouto noticed.

"That's not all is it?" Shouto's eyes narrowed, not once leaving the green haired male in front of him.

Izuku stayed silent. It was none of Todoroki's business as far as Izuku was concerned. Shouto, on the other hand, didn't like the lack of response.

" _Midoriya_ …" Shouto growled in warning. Izuku's eyes snapped up, a slight fear growing in his eye.

Izuku took a small step back, quickly followed by Shouto taking another step forward. This continued until Izuku was against the wall and Shouto was several steps away, but not far enough for Izuku to run.

"It's my fault she'll die…" Izuku whispered, Shouto didn't hear it. He took a small step toward Izuku before stopping.

"What was that?" Shouto waited for an answer. Izuku took a few breaths to calm himself, before speaking once again.

"It's my fault she'll die…" Izuku felt tears travel down his face, burning as they left his eyes.

Shouto waited for a bit for Izuku to calm down before making another move to speak.

"How?" Shouto's curiosity picking up relentlessly.

"She's in a...coma. Costs are high, I don't have that kind of money, or a job that could provide for it… I could probably scratch up enough for a few days, but it's highly likely she'd still be in a coma when I run out…" Against Izuku's better judgement, something about the male in front of him made him speak. Izuku wanted to scream for actually saying it, the man was a stranger, how could he say so much to someone he just met?

Shouto's eyes flashed, brain going a mile a minute. A smirk pulled at his lips, he could work with this.

"How about, I make you a deal…" Shouto's words held a tone Izuku couldn't recognise. "I pay for your mother's care during her coma, and you work for me privately as a Butler or maid of sorts…"

Izuku stared at Shouto in shock. Doubt obviously painted on his face.

"W-why?" Izuku felt his hands shaking slightly.

"You're interesting, besides I need someone to do that job." Shouto answered with a half truth, not releasing his real reason, but Izuku didn't realize that

"F-fine…. If you can help my mom, I'll work for you for as long as you need. As long as my mom is safe."

Izuku didn't seem the flash of possessiveness, bordering insanity look that melted in out out of Shouto's heterochromia eyes.

 _Izuku_ _had just made a deal with the devil. The devil had no plans of letting Izuku go now, as far as he was concerned Izuku was his now, and he'd keep it that way._


End file.
